Digimon Redestined
by Yuudra
Summary: original digimon story idea still fanfiction


Digimon: ReDestined Authors note:any digimon that stray from the official names and attack and  
digivolutions is only for story convenience  
  
A blast could be heard as a lone patamon ran into a cave with a strange symbol in it. He continued to run deeper into the cave as he heard the sounds of an aproaching digimon afraid for his life. He stopped as he entered a magnificently lit room. this was one of many hidden caves dedicated to the yin trinity of the digital world. The patamon bowed his head in respect and shed a tear for the loss of his friends who tried to protect him. As the tear hit the cave floor three beams of light shot out of the cave.  
  
A young girl about the age of 13 was running off. With tear in her eyes she was running very fast. her name is Amy rakino and she is the first of three lives to be changed. It has been two years since her older sister disappeared. She has run away to find her. She of course feels like the only one who cares about her older sister. She took with her few things a watch her sister gave her before she left. A bag with personal items and some food. She stopped and looked at her watch which was glowing as all of a sudden she was engulfed in a bright light. then all of a sudden she was falling. She fell past a tree and grabbed a branch to stop or slow her decent. With a snap the branch broke causing her to fall on her butt and knocking her bag from her. She stared at a bush which had started moving. A small fox like creature popped out and sniffed at amys bag. It looked up at amy and put opf a cute expression on its face the grabbed and ran off with amys bag.  
  
"Hey thats my stuff you annoying baka monster!!!" Amy said as she chased after the fox like creature.  
  
Amy continued to chase the small creature until she slammed into a large red mass. A loud soud could be heard as a large Kuwagamon turned toward amy. Amy looked at the Kuwagamon with fear looking as if she were about to puke. It started to run at her as she started to run away a samll yellowish breature following and watching.  
  
"Ew!!!!!!! What a time for someone to steal my bag if i had a bug bomb id show that giant disgusting beetle!" Amy said as she ran from the Kuwagamon.  
  
Amy ran as fast as she could from the Kuwagamon until she triped on a root and fell. The Kuwagamon started to get closer and closer. then the small fox like creature jumped down glaring at the kuwagamon which stopped and looked down at it aswell.  
  
"Your a strange digimon and a weird one to be ramming into a kuwagamon. by the way my name is Kitsunemon. Thankyou for the yummy chewy sweet thing that was in your strange thing." Kitsunemon said as it continued to stare the kuwagamon down.  
  
Amy stared shocked at Kitsunemon she was freaked out enough by the giant beetle and now talking monsters. It appeared to be too much for her mind to take until the kuwagamon charged. Kitsunemon kicked a rock at its head stunning it. he then grabs amy and runs with her the kuwagamon giving chase. kitsune mon drags amy intyo a clearing and then turns to where the kuwagamon is coming from. Amy just watches him and blinks confused. The kuwagamon runs into the clearing and launches into the attack. kitsunemon dodges and kicks another rock at its head as a ball of blue fire appears in his hand which he throws as he yells "Fox Fire Blast!". The kuwagamon runs off tired of battling as Kitsunemon turns and walks to amy.  
  
"Thank you for saving me from the Kuwaga thingy. Now wheres my stuff Baka monster!" amy said raising a fist threateningly.  
  
"Right here , im sorry but i smelled something yummy and i was so hungry." kitsunemon said flinching as he handed her the bag.  
  
Amys eyes enlarge as she took the bag and searched through it quickly. She snapped her head up and had a scary expression on her face as she glared at kitsunemon.  
  
"That was a months worth of carmel candy you baka!!!" Amy yelled extremely angery at the little digimon.  
  
"Kiyah!!!! Im sorry i was extremely hungery the smell over took me and i just couldnt resist!!!!" kitsunemon jumped back scared as he landed he revevealed a minor injury on its leg.  
  
Amys expressing softened as she immediately took a scarf out of her bag and used it to bandage the injury. She looked at him and thous "well i guess hes not that bad a monster, he did save me from the giant beetle.". She hugged him after she finished bandaging his injury. Then she flicked his nose and lookedf at him.  
  
"Thats for stealing my carmels. By the way thank you for saving me from the giant beetle. So what exactly are you, and what was that beetle thing?" Amy asked kitsunemon calmly.  
  
"We are digimon, Digital monsters. So what are you????" kitsunemon asked respectfully.  
  
Amy regarded kitsunemon carefully not sure wether to beleave him or not. She sighed as she considered whether or not tho trust him or not. She shrugged and decided to take the risk besides there was something about him that she liked.  
  
"Well im a human. Hey wanna help me find away out of this place?" Amy asked politely as her watch glowed again but this time the glowing faded revealing a watch like device.  
  
"Sure but whats that thing on your arm??" kitsune asked curiously.  
  
Amy looked at her watch confused as to what happened to her watch. The little screen flashed two words "Digivice" and "D-vortex". Amy scratched her head as she looked at the device. Amy shrugged and looked at kitsunemon and smiled.  
  
"I dunno but lets get moving before that bug digimon comes back." Amy says as she picks kitsunemon and her bag up and walks off away from the clearing.  
  
What adventures await amy and kitsunemon find out on the next chapter of Digimon Redestined. 


End file.
